Douleur (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Le Professeur McGonagall a une rechute. Qui sera assez courageux pour lui tenir compagnie ? HG/MM amitié – Histoire d'Hermin22 – TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE


Histoire originale: Hermin22 (langue originale: anglais)

Pairing Minerva/Hermione (amitié)

Disclaimer: J. possède Harry Potter

 **Douleur**

"Pourquoi êtes-vous assis dans la cuisine? Un autre épouvantard dans le salon?"

Hermione fut surprise de trouver Harry et Ron avec Madame Pomfresh dans la grande cuisine du quartier général. Comme le reste de l'ordre était sorti ce soir, elle s'attendait à ce que les garçons jouent aux échecs ou à un autre de leurs jeux idiots. Et Madame Pomfresh… eh bien, que faisait-elle ici de toute façon?

"Non, c'est le professeur McGonagall", répondit Harry.

Ron a pris une des rares occasions qu'il avait de faire la morale à son amie intelligente. "Elle a eu une rechute. C'est ..."

"Je sais ce que c'est. Le fait de revivre un certain événement du passé. Mais quel événement ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenché?" La nouvelle que son mentor était malade a formé un gros nœud dans son estomac.

"Ce sont les sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Je pense que le manque de sommeil et de détente de votre professeur a peut-être été la cause." La médicomage avait l'air plus mécontente que jamais lorsque quelqu'un ne suivait pas ses ordres et il était prudent de supposer qu'elle avait ordonné au professeur McGonagall de se reposer davantage.

"Mais comment un simple souvenir peut-il être douloureux?" Ron devrait vraiment lire plus!

"Parce que les nerfs ont leur propre mémoire, si tu veux. Une rechute ne causera pas de vraies blessures ni aucun autre dommage, mais les nerfs se souviennent et reproduisent la douleur."

La médicomage fut stupéfaite par les vastes connaissances de la jeune femme.

"Qui est avec elle?" Hermione supposait que le professeur Dumbledore était resté à la maison.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle. Quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait être avec la sévère Maîtresse de Métamorphose quand elle était de mauvaise humeur? Et la douleur mettait toujours les gens de mauvaise humeur… "Personne!"

Hermione était outrée. "Tu veux dire qu'elle souffre énormément et toute seule alors que vous êtes tous assis dans la cuisine en train de boire du café?"

Réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas obtenir une réponse qu'elle aimerait, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte.

Cela a fait se lever assez rapidement l'infirmière de Poudlard. "Miss Granger! Je n'ai pas dit que vous pouviez y aller!"

La jeune sorcière ne ralentit pas, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner. "Je suis désolée, Madame Pomfresh, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé la permission."

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione entra dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle trouva le Professeur McGonagall assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux étroitement fermés, ses doigts serrant l'accoudoir dans une prise mortelle.

Hermione réfléchit un moment à la façon de procéder, avant de se déplacer silencieusement aux côtés de son mentor. Elle savait que la femme sévère n'aimerait pas être regardée dans un instant de ce qu'elle qualifierait certainement de « faiblesse », alors elle s'est assise sur le tapis moelleux à côté du fauteuil. Laissant sa tête reposer contre l'accoudoir, Hermione se rappela de l'époque où sa grand-mère avait une maladie qui la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle ne pouvait supporter aucun bruit ni aucun mouvement autour d'elle. Elle supposait que son mentor ressentait la même chose maintenant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un léger effleurement de ses cheveux fit sortir la jeune femme de ses rêveries. Le professeur avait légèrement bougé sa main et laissé glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione dans des petits mouvements. Il semblait que son Professeur se sentait mieux, mais cet espoir fut évidemment anéanti lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur poussa la femme plus âgée à saisir à nouveau l'accoudoir. C'était par pur désespoir qu'Hermione leva la main pour l'offrir à son professeur. Juste au moment où la jeune sorcière était sur le point de retirer sa main, elle la sentit être saisie avec une force écrasante.

Hermione appuya sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Elle ne laisserait pas son mentor voir son visage tordu de douleur. Elle préférerait laisser McGonagall lui casser la main.

Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, le Professeur lâcha la main d'Hermione et avec un gémissement, laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil, tandis que la jeune femme saisissait l'occasion pour tenter de faire revenir des sensations dans sa main. Cela ne la surprendrait pas si elle découvrait au matin des ecchymoses ayant la forme de la main de son mentor.

Après un moment de silence complet, Hermione osa jeter un regard à son professeur. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais sa respiration était trop inégale pour indiquer le sommeil. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa pour le fier professeur qui paraissait tellement marquée par la douleur et l'épuisement.

"Professeur," murmura-t-elle, "voudriez-vous que je vous aide à vous rendre dans votre chambre? Vous vous sentirez probablement mieux couchée."

Minerva n'a pas ouvert les yeux quand elle a répondu. "Bientôt," murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps."

Hermione reprit sa place sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir. "Quand vous serez prête. Prenez votre temps s'il vous plait."

Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit le bout des doigts de son mentor lui caresser à nouveau les cheveux. C'était très inhabituel pour la femme sévère de montrer ce genre d'affection. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'affection après tout, mais la nécessité de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. De toute façon, cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione.

Quand les doigts quittèrent ses cheveux, Hermione sut que la femme plus âgée était prête ou aussi prête que possible dans ces circonstances.

Se levant, Hermione étira ses membres engourdis. Génial. Encore à l'école et elle était visiblement trop vieille pour rester assise par terre plus longtemps que quelques minutes. Elle était sur le point de tendre la main à son mentor, mais voyant que la femme avait besoin de ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs pour se relever, elle attendit patiemment que le Professeur fasse le premier pas et recherche sa présence.

Hermione plaça soigneusement son bras autour de la taille de la femme. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son mentor déjà souffrante, mais il était clair que la petite marche serait douloureuse, aussi prudente soit-elle.

"Miss Granger, voulez-vous me ramasser ma canne ?" Sa voix était tendue, mais au moins elle parlait encore.

"Bien sûr, professeur." Hermione retira son bras de la taille fine et prit une main légèrement tremblante. La tenant fermement, elle se pencha pour chercher le bâton de marche qui gisait sur le sol.

"La voici."

"Je vous remercie." Prenant une profonde inspiration, la vieille sorcière passa son bras autour de son élève et s'agrippa fermement. Avec son aide à la marche dans son autre main, els ont lentement commencé à bouger.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son Professeur, surtout lorsqu'elle la sentait s'appuyer contre elle à chaque pas.

Ayant atteint la chambre utilisée par le Professeur quand elle était au quartier général, Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. La jeune sorcière s'est sentie malade lorsque son mentor a gémi de douleur.

"Professeur, avez-vous besoin de Madame Pomfresh?"

"Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Elle essuya la sueur de son front.

"Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose? Une tasse de thé peut-être?"

"Une tasse de thé sonne bien."

"Puis-je y ajouter une potion antidouleur s'il vous plaît?" Le Professeur lui lança un regard qui était normalement réservé à Ron lorsqu'il posait une question particulièrement stupide.

"Miss Granger, je…

"S'il vous plaît," la coupa Hermione, implorante. Elle fut soulagée quand la femme plus âgée acquiesça.

XXXX

Quand Hermione entra à nouveau dans la pièce avec le thé promis, elle trouva son mentor assise devant le miroir, une brosse posée sur la commode devant elle. Elle tendit la main pour essayer de retirer ses épingles à cheveux et Hermione sut, d'après le reflet qu'elle vit dans le miroir, que le mouvement était loin d'être indolore. La jeune sorcière s'avança dans la pièce et arrêta la main du professeur.

"Laissez-moi faire." C'était une demande simple, mais Hermione ne savait pas si c'était trop personnel. "Voici votre thé." Elle posa la tasse sur la commode.

"Merci, Miss Granger."

Hermione sourit dans le miroir et attendit un moment avant de commencer à retirer lentement les épingles à cheveux. Elle a essayé d'être très douce et prudente. La femme souffrait déjà suffisamment, après tout. C'était incroyable le nombre d'épingles nécessaires pour maintenir les longs cheveux de son mentor en place. Libérés du chignon habituel, ils atteignirent la taille de la femme plus âgée avec de douces vagues. Plaçant les épingles à cheveux sur la commode, Hermione prit timidement la brosse. "Puis-je?"

Si le Professeur était surprise, elle ne l'a pas montré. "Si vous le souhaitez."

Hermione laissa la brosse glisser dans les cheveux argentés dans de longs mouvements apaisants. Elle sourit en voyant son mentor fermer les yeux, appréciant manifestement le traitement. Elle semblait toujours très souffrante, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Il semblait que la potion commençait à faire effet.

Ayant terminé sa tâche, la jeune sorcière a commencé à tresser les cheveux doux de Minerva. Elle fut amusée lorsque le professeur ouvrit les yeux. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait carrière dans la coiffure."

"Je suis polyvalente. Pensez-vous que j'ai du talent?"

"Si vous réussis à remettre mes cheveux dans le chignon demain, très certainement."

"Je suis désolé. Je crains de devoir faire autre chose pour gagner ma vie alors. Si vous avez besoin de prouves, il suffit de regarder mes cheveux."

"Avez-vous déjà essayé de les attacher?"

"J'ai essayé, mais j'ai abandonné."

"Si vous me le rappelez, je vous apprendrai quand je pourrai bouger à nouveau."

Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter. "C'était aussi douloureux que l'année dernière?"

Le bref éclair d'émotion non masquée sur le visage de la femme plus âgée indiqua à Hermione à quel point cela avait été douloureux et que ça l'était toujours. Elle fit tourner la chaise face à elle et tendit la main.

"Le repos aidera."

Le professeur se prépara à la douleur et prit la main offerte. "Est-ce une promesse?" Elle n'a pas entendu la réponse de la fille. La douleur était trop intense alors qu'elle parcourait les quelques mètres qui menaient au lit et s'asseyait. Elle a à peine remarqué que son élève l'avait libérée de sa robe de chambre et l'avait obligée à se coucher.

"…laissez moi."

La sorcière la plus âgée essaya de se concentrer un moment. "Pardon?" elle a demandé, sa voix tendue de douleur et d'épuisement.

"Nous parlerons quand vous vous sentirez mieux. Vous devriez essayer de dormir maintenant, Professeur."

"Je vais essayer." Répondit-elle, ses yeux déjà fermés.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha silencieusement de la chaise dans laquelle son mentor était assise il y a un instant. Elle s'assit et laissa le calme et la faible lumière de la pièce apaiser ses nerfs. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la femme plus âgée ouvre ses yeux interrogateurs.

"Avez-vous l'intention de rester assise ici toute la soirée?"

"Je prévois de rester ici toute la nuit."

"Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas obligée de…"

"S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Je n'ai pas pu être avec vous quand ça s'est produit Je ne vous ai même pas rendu visite à l'hôpital, à cause de ce fichu crapaud. Merlin sait que j'ai cherché un moyen, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu en trouver un qui ne mette pas en danger vous, l'Ordre ou les garçons ! Je suis terriblement désolé, Professeur. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point il était terrible de se réveiller à l'hôpital avec une telle douleur et complètement seul. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi être à vos côtés au moins pour ce soir. "

Hermione ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue.

"Viens ici," dit la sorcière plus âgée d'une manière inhabituellement douce, tendant la main vers sa protégée. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant le lit, permettant à son mentor d'essuyer ses larmes. "Je sais, Hermione. Je sais que tu serais venue s'il y avait eu un moyen et je suis si fière que tu aies réussi à passer à travers ces jours affreux sans rien essayer d'insensé."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir échoué?" Hermione semblait aussi misérable que Minerva se sentait elle-même.

"Parce que tu as un grand cœur et pour une raison qui me dépasse totalement, tu sembles m'aimer."

"Oui," murmura-t-elle. " Beaucoup."

La sorcière plus âgée sourit doucement et essuya une autre série de larmes avant de poser sa main sur la joue d'Hermione. "Je sais, mon cher enfant. Et tu sais que je te tiens aussi très près de mon cœur, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et interrogations.

Voyant la question dans les yeux de son élève, elle caressa la joue de la fille et ajouta, "Ne doute jamais de ça, Hermione. Si ce n'était pas vrai, tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment."

Voyant la vérité derrière les mots de son Professeur, Hermione sourit timidement. "Je vous remercie."

XXXX

Un gémissement de douleur réveilla Hermione pendant la nuit. Laissant son petit lit métamorphosé, elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet. "Professeur?"

La femme plus âgée n'a pas ouvert les yeux. « Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'aller chercher une autre potion? »

"Je reviens tout de suite."

Hermione courut pratiquement pour chercher la potion soulagement de la douleur.

"Ici, Professeur." Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à lever le bras, Hermione porta le flacon à ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour son mentor que d'être avec elle jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue. Elle a donc poussé son lit jusqu'à ce que les deux lits se touchent. Après avoir retrouvé sa place sous sa couverture, elle chercha la main du professeur. L'ayant trouvée froide et tremblante, elle s'y accrocha fermement, sans mot dire.

Le professeur ne lâcha pas la main qui l'a aidée à traverser la douleur jusqu'au lendemain matin. Un jour, elle dirait à Hermione à quel point ses soins l'avaient aidée et avaient comptés pour elle. Un jour, quand elles auraient noué l'amitié étroite que Minerva savait qu'elles allaient partager.

FIN

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


End file.
